


In Which We Have a Terrifying Pair of Matchmakers

by I_Have_No_Clue



Series: In Which... [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doesn't matter, Eventual Fluff, Funny situations, John just wants sleep, M/M, Matchmaking, Mothers are scary, Pre-Slash, Sherlock is concerned, blood relative or adoptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_No_Clue/pseuds/I_Have_No_Clue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Holmes have been friends for a long time, Sherlock is bored and slightly concerned, while all John wants is his nice, soft bed with soft pillows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which We Have a Terrifying Pair of Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I do not own Sherlock and company (If I did, it would be more of a morbid comedy with fluffy-gooey goodness between John and Sherlock). I have no brit-picker, no beta, no sanity and definitely no sleep!...  
> This is what came out.

John stared.

And stared a bit more, just to be on the safe side.

Nope, the scene before him was still there, the two women smiling in the way ladies properly did so.

He should had gone straight back to bed when he still had the chance.

“Come on dear, join me and Elaine for tea.” Mrs. Hudson invited, knowing John could never refuse good, warm, mouth-watering tea and her home-made biscuits that perfectly complimented whatever selection she chose this time.

“I suppose one cup wouldn’t hurt.” John admitted, take his seat cautiously, as if the two elderly ladies were going to rip him apart. It could happen.

“One cup never hurts anything, my dear.” The cultured voice of the high-society spoke, her smile showing no teeth, yet still intimidating. She had graying auburn hair which was in a simple bun, so John had no clue how long it was. She had cutting green eyes that looked deceitfully soft in certain lighting, and thin lips that formed perfectly think smiles. She looked roughly in her 40’s, though he knew for a fact that this woman was 53. She didn’t seem at all intimidating until she spoke, and even then some doubt could still remained, due to her age.

Then again, this was the same person who raised both Mycroft and Sherlock.

John would bet that the small lady could tell Moriarty off and the heartless psychopath would listen from pure fear. 

Smiling faintly at Elaine Holmes, the army doctor listen as both women exchanged gossip, talked about the new curtains, discussed Mycroft’s failed diet, and how to get Sherlock off his fast.

“What would you suggest, John?” Was how John found himself dragged from his comfortable position of wallflower. 

“I find it’s pretty much pointless to get him to eat during a case. Though if it goes on long enough, I can usually trick him into eating something.” John said, putting in his two pence, not noticing how both women’s eyes showed pleased surprise. A quick glance at the other and they both turned to John, who was oblivious to that and the plans made.

“That’s good to hear! I’ve never been able to get that dear boy to eat when he’s got his head stuck somewhere, so it’s nice to hear that someone can.” Lady Holmes said, giving the good doctor a truly grateful smile.

“I always knew Sherlock had a soft spot for you, but I didn’t know just how big it was.” Mrs. Hudson’s eyes went a bit misty around the edges.

John meanwhile was rather flabbergasted; this was the reaction he got from the fact he could occasionally trick Sherlock into eating? He briefly wondered to how they would react to the fact he could get his git of a flat mate to also sleep if he was really sneaky and had a blanket.

… He’ll keep that one to himself.  
After a bit, John was finally able to excuse himself, leaving with more troubling thoughts then he came in with. He also left two women who looked as if they were the cat that caught a mouse, the canary, and had a dainty little bowl of cream waiting on the side.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When John came back in, he found the flat silent and calm. Putting up his coat on the rack, John went into the consulting detective’s room, knocking before hand and entering at the baritone “Enter!”. When he did, he found the familiar sight of Sherlock reading, though this time it was a mystery novel.

“I thought you hated that genre? What with the author’s giving everything away, or making no sense what-so-ever?” John asked, sitting on Sherlock’s left side to take off his shoes, while the detective just lay in the center of his bed, rising an eyebrow as he still read.

“Unfortunately, books and shows give some criminals inspiration. I skim through them enough to get an idea, so that way I’m prepared. What did Mrs. Hudson want?” Sherlock explained, then asked lazily.  
Shoes and sock removed, John went to lay against the detective, sighing as he got comfortable against the lanky body next to him. 

“She and your mum were trying to subtly hint to me that we should be a couple. Again.” John said, feeling the taller man sigh as he wrapped one arm around the soldier’s shoulders.

“I would have thought they’d figure out we were already together. Must be old age getting to them.” Sherlock said, sounding slightly concerned. It might have surprised to the Yard that he could express emotions, but when it came to his family, Mrs. Hudson, and John, the shorter man knew just how emotional he could get.

“Well, the longer they don’t know, the less we have to worry about them pushing for grandchildren. Bloody terrifying those two are, when trying to pair others together.” John mumbled, giving into a light yawn. The action made Sherlock’s mouth quirk a bit, but he did not drop his book.

“Now you understand why me and my brother always refuse tea with Mummy.” Sherlock said simply.

His answer was a slight snore.


End file.
